The Second Time Around
by Morrowyn
Summary: My name is Sunako Nakahara, and I haven't exactly lived up to the expectations of my gender. My Aunt and my friends have all tried to rectify that to no avail. Alas, it's too late now. I wasn't a lady in my last life, but I'll definitely be one this time. Definitely...
1. Chapter 1

Yumichika had noticed something odd. The members of Squad 11 seemed happier, more contented somehow, as if a collective worry had left their shoulders. The barracks were significantly cleaner, too, as if someone had given it a good scrubbing. Something was definitely off.

Rounding a corner, he collided with one of the unseated members, the shorter figure's head bumping his chest rather hard as they fell in a flurry of long dark hair. "Ah~, my hair!" He exclaimed, one hand reaching up to adjust the fallen strands.

"I'm so sorry, Ayasegawa-sempai," said his attacker. "Let me help you."

He looked up, about to spit a retort, when his eyes met hers. The first thing he thought was' do we even have female members?' , the second being 'her hands are rough,' as she helped him to his feet. Not short but smaller than him, the girl looked up at him through long dark bangs.

"I really am sorry, Ayasegawa-sempai."

He raised a hand, brushing her apology aside. "It's fine, think nothing of it." As the young woman bowed low and continued on her way, Yumichika rubbed at his jaw pensively, already deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Ayasegawa behind, Sunako Nakahara ducked into an alcove to catch her breath. She'd almost flipped her superior over her shoulder, she's been so surprised by their collision. Placing her hand on Hiroshi's hilt, she continued on her way to the Rukongai where she was supposed to meet Noi and Ranmaru for a bit of "personal time." Ever since their reunion in the Shin'ō Academy, they had actively searched for any others of their group who might have made it to the Soul Society, to no avail.

Sunako snorted quietly as she passed through the gate to the first district of West Rukongai; she wouldn't be surprised if Kyohei had become a Hollow.

"Sunako! Over here!"

Turning her head, she saw Noi running up to her, Ranmaru following at a more leisurely pace. "Hello, Noi, Ranmaru." She bowed politely in greeting.

Noi stopped short, bowing deeply in response. Standing tall, she smiled widely, hooking her arm in Sunako's and leading the way to a Cafe they often frequented on their excursions. "I still can't say I'm used to that," the shorter girl told her dark haired companion, giggling. "Sunako's a proper lady~." She teased.

Ranmaru sighed dramatically beside them. "I know, right? Where was this when we were alive?"

Noi gave an exaggerated pout. "I don't know, Ranmaru, I kind of miss the old Sunako." She released her friend and struck a valiant pose. "Taking down gang bosses and scaring the living daylights out of anyone who messed with Hiroshi!"

Sunako blushed beneath her bangs as Ranmaru chuckled. "Well, she is in Squad 11, Noi. Perhaps the old Sunako isn't as far gone as you think."

Sunako bit her lip, suppressing a relieved smiled.

* * *

After exchanging pleasantries in the cafe, the trio grew suddenly serious. Ranmaru cleared his throat before addressing the two women before him.

"I think I might have found Yuki."

Sunako regarded him sharply. "You think?"

The red head shrugged. "You know I can't be certain until I speak with him directly, but how many boys his age stop oncoming traffic to save a kitten?"

Noi nodded, "Yes, that definitely sounds like Yuki." The girl sighed wistfully. "If only finding Takenaga were so easy."

Sunako shifted in her seat. "Actually...," she began. "I might have an idea of where he is."

Noi immediately brightened, "Really? Where? Is he alright? Does he remember me? Huh, huh?"

Sunako smiled a bit at her friend's exuberance. "I saw him while visiting the Oda household. My grandmother wants me to make some friends among the other noble houses."

Ranmaru made a speculative sound, nodding in consideration. "Yes, my family insisted I do that, as well. I'll drop by the Oda house and see what I can find out about our mutual friend."

Noi pulled both of her companions into a rough embrace, tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you, thank you! I'll never be able to repay you!"

Just as Sunako was about to return the hug just a Ranmaru had already eagerly done, a cool voice spoke behind them.

"Kasahara, what kind of display do you think you're giving?"

Noi stiffened in their arms and turned to face her captain, bowing slightly. "I apologize, Kuchiki, sir."

If the nobleman was insulted by his subordinate's lack of formality, he didn't show it. Instead, he turned to Ranmaru and Sunako. "You two are the heirs of the Mori and Nakahara families, are you not?"

Noi bristled at her captain's dismissal as Ranmaru nodded. "Yes, Captain. Thank you for taking care of Noi-chi." He added, bowing low to the shorter man. Sunako met Kuchiki's cold gaze unwaveringly, not willing to forgive him for insulting her closest friend. Ranmaru continued. "If you'll excuse us, Captain, we have somewhere else to be."

And with that, they left Noi's captain behind.


	3. Chapter 3

After promising again to look into Takenaga's family, Noi left Sunako and Ranmaru to their own devices, heading back to her barracks to finish up some paperwork with her Lieutenant. On their own now, the two former housemates walked along in comfortable silence.

"So," Ranmaru began, placing his hands inside the sleeves of his shihakusho, a complacent smile on his face, "How're you liking the Eleventh? I imagine it's very different from your position in the Twelfth."  
"Hm," Sunako hmmed, throwing back her head as she considered her answer, the evening sun casting a reddish glow against her pale skin. Turning back to Ranmaru, she smiled slightly, and he marveled at how easily smiling came to her only after her death. "Yes, it _is_ different," her smile widened, "They remind me of you guys back when we were alive."

Ranmaru winced, "That bad, huh?"

Sunako chuckled slightly, "Not at all, I kind of missed being a housewife."

Ranmaru smiled as she began humming to herself, a piece of himself dying inside. If only her femininity had surfaced in life. Kyouhei would have been so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunako sighed to herself as she stepped into the now familiar Eleventh Squad barracks, the pleasant scent of men hard at work greeting her as she closed the sliding door behind her. The sounds of members training came from the far right, and Sunako hummed contentedly to herself as she pulled Hiroshi from her belt.

"Oi, Nakahara!" Sunako turned, surprised, and bowed in greeting as Ikkaku Madarame approached her.

"Good evening, Madarame-sempai. How may I help you?"

Madarame scowled at her politeness before adopting a more neutral expression, "Yumichika told me you're the one who's been cleaning this place up; is he right?"

Sunako nodded, giving a respectful "Yes, Sempai" despite the sudden nervousness in her gut. It had been hard assimilating to the infamous "Fighter Squad," and she'd never been quite in sync the way all the other members were. It had never occurred to her that they might not _want_ their barracks cleaned, an oversight she now kicked herself mentally over.

Her worries proved for naught when Madarame's stern expression broke into a wide smile. "Awesome! I bet you're the one who leaves food out for the returning patrolmen, too, aren't you?" Before Sunako could nod he had thrown one arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a comradely embrace. "You know," he began in a more subdued tone. "When you first joined I had my doubts, what with you coming in from the Twelfth and all, but now I'm positive you'll fit right in!" Sunako chuckled weakly and only through great effort did not run from his sudden familiarity.

"I~kka~ku~!" Suddenly, Madarame's head jerked at an odd angle, his arm releasing her with his momentum. Behind where he'd stood was Ayasegawa, an angry tick to his brow. "Idiot!" He shouted at his friend's prone form. "You're gonna scare her off!" Turning to Sunako, Ayasegawa's expression changed dramatically. "Don't mind him, he's not exactly the most beautiful person here." Eyeing Sunako shrewdly, he stepped closer, leaning down so their faces were level. "Hmm." Before he could say anything, Madarame jumped onto his feet and put his face uncomfortably close to Ayasegawa's, his expression contorted to demonic extremes.

"You crazy bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ayasegawa, about to retort, noticed a sparkling from beneath Sunako's fringe. Interest peaked, he came in close, trying to see her eyes. Sunako shrank away, raising Hiroshi as a shield between them.

"Hey!" Madarame shouted at his squadmate. He pulled Sunako toward him, one hand on her waist. "Now _you're_ the one scaring her!"

Ayasegawa leaned forward, "Hey, I just wanna see something-," Ikkaku pulled Sunako back with him, placing a hand on Hozukimaru's hilt. Ayasegawa jumped back, his face suddenly serious. "Are you really going to pull this here? In front of a lady?"

Ikkaku just smiled, "If she's here, then she isn't much of a Lady, now is she?" With a loud exclamation, he drew his blade with great flourish, several small strands of black hair falling to the floor in its wake. Ayasegawa cringed and Ikkaku looked over his shoulder at the woman behind him. Large lavender eyes looked at them both in shock before Sunako shunpoed away.

Ayasegawa hit his bald counterpart over the head, shouting "Idiot! Don't you know a girl's hair is her life?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sunako grimaced as she shielded her eyes from the sun, the bright light incredibly harsh after years of hiding behind her fringe. Remembering what happened to it, she blushed in embarrassment, glancing around self consciously for either of her sempais, who she'd been avoiding for several days. Satisfied that she was alone, she sighed in relief, continuing on her way to her secret hideaway. Oh, how joyous a day it had been when she'd discovered it, a perfect little nook in the sewers beneath the Seireitei, just the right size for a 72" TV and her entire horror collection. Now she didn't have to hide her DVDs and posters from her uncle and grandmother. Ah~, such bliss.

Distracted in her excitement, Sunako didn't notice the figure rushing toward her until they collided with great force. She fell to the ground clutching her nose, the nostalgic feeling of a nosebleed throbbing in her forehead. She looked up angrily, only to quell her anger as she recognized Noi, tears running down her face and smearing her eye makeup.

"Su-Sunako~!" Noi launched herself at Sunako, wrapping her arms around her friend's waist. "Sunako~, Take-Take-, Uwaaa~h!" Noi buried her face in Sunako's shihakusho, sobs wracking her body. Sunako sat there, dumbfounded, hands hovering uselessly above her best friend's back.

"Oh my, what is this?" Both girls looked up at Jyuushiro Ukitake, Captain of the Thirteenth Squad. "You two, you are Ranmaru Morii's friends, aren't you?" Noi sat up, sniffling and rubbing at her eyes while Sunako nodded subduedly. "Oh, dear, you're bleeding!" The white haired Captain knelt down and proffered a handkerchief to Sunako while helping Noi to her feet. "Please, won't you come with me? I have a feeling the two of you need some time to talk, and I could use some company." Noi sniffed and Sunako stood, both nodding.

* * *

Sunako inhaled quietly, careful not to breathe through her nose, as her nostrils were clogged with little strips of paper to stop the bleeding. Noi's tears had slowed, although they had yet to stop entirely, and Ranmaru's smiling Captain sat across from them in the booth he'd secured for them at a tea house. Sunako had initially offered to pay for her and Noi's tea, but Ukitake insisted otherwise. Now, having been served, the three fell into a halting conversation, Noi slowly revealing what had caused her breakdown.

"Ran-Ranmaru, he said he talked to Takenaga, and that h-he di-didn't remember us."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow, "Takenaga?"

Noi had redissolved into tears, so Sunako answered in her stead. "Takenaga was a close friend of mine and Noi's boyfriend in life. We have been searching for him for quite some time."

Ukitake's face utterly transformed from calm and composed to gaping in shock. "You still remember your lives?"

Sunako nodded, removing the paper from her nose before speaking, "Yes, Captain."

He raised one silver eyebrow, "Do you know how rare this is?"

Noi came out of her wallowing long enough to dry her face. "Yeah, I didn't remember anything until I met Sunako again. Stupid Ranmaru remembered from before, but Tamao says she didn't until she saw him again." The girl turned her tearstained face to her friend, glaring halfheartedly, "Sunako's remembered from the beginning, though." She sniffed obscenely, "It's all Hiroshi's fault."

Ukitake turned to Sunako, "Hiroshi?"  
"My Zanpakuto." She replied simply. "We were close friends in life, and when I came to Soul Society, he followed."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow, "Might I meet him?"

Sunako reached for Hiroshi's hilt at her waist, but before she could pull him sheath and all from her belt, Noi slammed her fists on the table. "Damnit! That bastard is probably just refusing to acknowledge me again because his family is a bunch of stuck up nobles." She paused in her rant to look at Sunako, "No offense."

"None taken," Sunako replied demurely, Hiroshi lying forgotten across her lap. Captain Ukitake quickly realized that, if he was to have any hope of speaking to Ms. Nakahara about her Zanpakuto, he was going to have to pacify Noi first.

Smiling widely, he asked, "So, tell me, what are some modern pastimes in the living world?"


	6. Chapter 6

Noi hummed in delight as she savored her blackberry ice cream, an ecstatic smile crossing her face as she scooped a spoonful of her strawberry sherbet into her mouth. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" She turned to address her friend, walking backwards as she spoke. "Man, it sure was nice of Captain Ukitake to let us use his private senkaimon just to get some ice cream."

Sunako didn't answer, her gaze locked on her green tea ice cream. Without hesitation, she tossed the untouched desert into one of the ice cream shop's outside trash bins. Noi sighed, knowing full well that her friend had been reminded of Kyohei yet again. Of all their friends, he was the only one they'd had no luck finding. _You'd think a guy with a face like _that_ would be pretty easy to get some information on, but _noooo, Noi thought vindictively. She wouldn't be surprised if he'd turned into a Hollow. She snorted at the thought. Wouldn't it be ironic if he and Sunako became as much opposites in death as they'd been in life?

Shrugging off such depressing thoughts, she smiled and determined to have a good time on her visit to the living world.


End file.
